Far away
by GreenBlueEyedGirl
Summary: Bella is alone at home in New York missing Edward who's in Chicago for a business trip, just when Bella is about to fall asleep she gets a call from Edward …


Summary: Bella is alone at home in New York missing Edward who's in Chicago for a business trip, just when Bella is about to fall asleep she gets a call from Edward … - I'm gonna alternate between the two povs so try to keep up, I'd do it like a third person but I wouldn't be the same for you guys to see what the other character is thinking. So enjoy and let me know what you think.

Far Away…?

It was a cold winter day, Edward wasn't home and a very clumsy Bella got out of the shower, the drops of water still running down on her shoulders, she took her hand and put it on her chest with a sigh; it's been 3 weeks since Edward's gone to business trip to Chicago and she just couldn't go with him 'cause she got to work too. Especially on this time of the year: Christmas' Eve.

-I can't whine now, I have to suck it up- I sighed

After all it wasn't so bad not to be with Edward 24/7, right? Ugh, who am I kidding? Although we talked every night just to make sure and I quote: "I haven't fall down on my ass, again". Asshole . I can take care of myself pretty well; I've been doing it for 28 years. But he does in a way I can't even be mad at him. How can I be mad at him when he's so sweet and loyal? We've been married for 4 years now and been together for 5. He's my angel.

I miss him so much, and when he calls me it feels like he's right next to me, surrounding me with his voice, making me want to go all the way there just to hold him. But I've been noticing lately that, when he calls, he's got this tone on his voice and the fucker knew it, I can tell. It didn't matter if he was telling me something totally mundane, he did it like when we're having sex; so full of passion and he knew it turn me on The dirty talk especially when we're having sex. I think it makes it all so much more intense.

I turn off the lights of the apartment and go to bed, cause it's late and Edward didn't call me at eleven like he used to, maybe he's tired and forgot. I'm tired as well, so I close my eyes and hopefully I'll be dreaming of Edward.

23:54

I can't believe I could catch a flight this late, even at the last minute to go see My Bella; I miss her so much it's been 3 weeks already! I was getting so sick of this stupid convention. When I told Bella I'd be gone for 3 weeks she got so sad despite that she tried to hide it. But right now i was on the way to be with her; soon I'll be holding her and kissing her, feeling her melting in my arms.

I can't wait any longer, she doesn't know that I'm on my way to our home, where she's probably asleep, she must think I forgot to call her, I didn't. I'm just making her more anxious, like to hear her desperate voice when she comes running to get the phone. And this time I'll be different like the other times, I'm gonna surprise her and I got the perfect idea of how I'll be starting.

As soon as I land, I'm on my way to get a cab. I dial the number I know pretty well.

-Hello? - says a sleepy voice on the other side of the line. Of course she won't want to be asleep when I'm done with her.

-Hello My Bella- I whispered.

-Edward?- she asks- what happened?- already worried that probably something's wrong. I never call this late.

-I believe I said hello, aren't you gonna say hello back?

-Hello-she breathed

-That's better. I was thinking about you, My Bella- I said while I'm getting in on the cab

-What? Really? I thought you forgotten about me. Because you didn't call me… - she trailed off

-I thought I said I'd call you no matter what. – I snap, sometimes I think she just doesn't know how much I love her, that's why I have to be a little strict and besides she likes to be handled - how could I ever forget about you, My Bella? On your little and sweet body? – I say more softly, soothing.

-Edward- she sighed. I could tell she was already awake.

It was working, my lovely Bella'd soon be very horny and of course I wouldn't miss that chance. Now is the time, I smile to myself while I give the driver twenty and give him a piece of paper where I wrote the address and:

DON'T TALK AND DRIVE SLOW.

-I was remembering my fingers running all over you soft skin.

-what are you doing? Edward …- I could tell she was startled and embarrassed. She was on her way to be punished if she keeps interrupting me.

-Bella…- I warned.

I could hear her breathing speeding up over the phone, she was right there, where I wanted her.

-I'm sorry, Sir - she apologized, but I could tell she was not sorry at all.

-I want you to do exactly what I say, ok?

-Yes, Sir- she breathed.

-Lay back down on the bed- I ordered.

-ok.

-My hand will be your hands - I didn't wait for a reply -now, pretend that I'm kneeling over you, whispering in your ear sweet words. While I rub very slightly your breasts and you navel.

I was very turn on myself. If I don't get her to come soon this probably won't work.

I was lying down our bed while Edward was giving me orders over the phone. I was very horny, it's been awhile and I missed this, I miss _him_. Touching me, licking me, sucking me, fucking me.

I was obeying to the owner of my heart, soul and body right now, not Edward my sweet husband, this was a very different Edward, this Edward was serious, strict and very ruthless but I couldn't help myself being turned on by him as well. Because after all who wouldn't want an Edward telling you what to do, to then fuck you senseless.

-My hands are touching all over your body - he said- and I'm licking your neck

-Not there, Edward, please – I said, as soon as those words came out of my mouth I was regretting it. I was supposed to obey no matter what he says to me. But he knew how sensitive my neck is.

-Quiet! – he wasn't calmed at all, as I first thought, his voice was gritty- I'm nibbling everywhere I can reach, I'm touching you over your panties but not enough for you to be satisfied.

- Wait, please I putting on speaker, I'm sorry- I said, I don't want to piss him off again.

-It's ok -I heard him say, just before I click on the speaker button

Apparently it was really working, 'cause even the driver was sweating and looking kinda uncomfortable, with no doubt this will be night worth remembering, like every night I spent with her. My girl was waiting for my next command.

-Go to the kitchen for some ice cubes- I heard her leaving the bed that she should've fall if she wasn't so horny. She was back in no time. - Now move the ice cube for your neck.

-it's very cold- she half sighed

-Roll it down all to your thighs and rub it lightly on your clothed clit and then back up again- I said ignoring what she said because I want her to be immerse in the sensations and not think that I'm gonna be over her soon. – Now put it on your breasts.

-Don't tease me, pl..- She whispered so low that she probably thought that I didn't hear her, but I chose to ignore it, I'm the master now and she has to obey.

-Are you hot yet? - I asked already knowing the answer just wanting to make her talk.

-Yeah, stop…-

I wasn't listening no more, I kept the circuit that he told me to do over and over, on my tenth path I had to pick up another cube, this time bigger than the last one. I wanted it to last. I couldn't take it anymore. So when the second cube was entirely melted I touched my clit from under my panties and I moaned. Loud.

-Don't move your fingers- he said, angry. I knew I shouldn't have done that but I was impatient.

-But…- I protested, with no luck of course.

-not yet… not yet-

-not yet… not yet- I said feeling like I was about to lose it. When I heard her moaned like I just couldn't help but picture her spread for me just waiting for me to thrust into her.

Her voice, her movements, the imagination that right now magically transport Bella to where I was. Felt like an eruption, the only think that was on my mind was Bella, blushed cheeks, parted lips just waiting to be kissed.

-I want you to stop. - as soon as I said she was already protesting- and stand in the front of the mirror next to the closet- I hear her footsteps and her breathing – don't touch yourself Bella- i warned, I wanted to have more control when I get there I'm gonna maker her see.- don't you dare- It wasn't getting easy just to hear her moan and beg for more.

-Take off your underwear.-I said- Sit in front of the mirror and spread your legs, wide- I was about to get there.

-But master, I'm embarrassed…- she whined.

-Do it – I commanded.

-I'm doing it- I could practically see her, blushing even more.

-now you can touch yourself, Bella. But want you to watch yourself. I want you to do it slow like you can barely feel it- man, I'm so hard right now, I'm just picturing doing it myself.

I listen to her moaning….

The rhythm of my fingers was feather like; I could hear Edward's breathing sped up over the phone, that was making me wetter by the minute, just because I was feeling bolder and Edward was just as turn on as was I, I started to give him what he wanted, he's always telling me that I should be more vocal.

- Edward, I want to … make yours now… right now. I want you to stick your thick cock into my pussy, and whisper your dirty words in my ear when you're about to come in me – I was moaning every word and I know I was getting him.

- Ah, Bella, stop it- It was almost like he was begging me, when in reality he has always the control but I was too hot to care. I listen to his breathing, trying to remain in control but I knew he was losing in his own game but I think I was getting ahead of myself.- touch yourself, rub your little clit, harder- trying to win back the control. Whispering.

My hands didn't even hesitate, while I was unconscious that my hips were beginning to move as well, I could feel him in the background murmuring something to himself, I couldn't make it out. I was losing it.

-I want more… my Edward… I want …- I couldn't continue, I was moaning his name over and over.

-I want you to stretch that pussy for me- he said in his husky voice.

Without thinking twice, I sticked one finger first, slowly in and out. I was moaning again- Edward, oh my god! Where are you? - I needed to know.

While I listened to Bella moaning my name, I got out as fast as possible giving to the driver twenty without giving myself away, with my bag on one hand and the phone in the other. I get in the elevator and pushing the button like crazy. I was painfully hard and Bella wasn't making this easier. The she asked me- two? Or I just leave this one in me?

-no, just the one- i said. Strain in my voice.

When I was in front of the apartment door, I stopped on my track and pulled out the keys, giving myself a pat on the back for not bringing this door down. I opened the door and it was dark. Carefully I put the keys on the table next to the door and my bag on the floor trying to not make any noise.

-Edward? Edward? - I heard her say over the phone and a couple meters away from me – where are you? – I feel the despair and sadness in her voice.

I took off my shoes and my jacket- I'm right here- I said very low, so she couldn't hear me- I was peeking through the bedroom door and she on her back to me, eyes closed, and rubbing furiously. – Lay on the bed again- I whispered.

She did. Waiting.

-touch your clit, baby- I murmured- touch that sweet little clit, imagine that is my mouth sucking it- when I said that she moaned so loud, that I think the downstairs neighbor heard her.

I couldn't wait any longer so slide through the door, quietly, watching her, mesmerized. When I was about to lean over and kiss her, she said my name. Where are you, Edward? Talk to me!- she whispered.

I leaned down- I'm right here, My Bella

-Edward!

Right in that moment Bella's expression from relieved and sweet transform into horny and fiery. And she brought me down by my tie and kissed me. She was eating my mouth, I couldn't breathe. I was desperate to see her too. So I grab her face and kissed her with equal passion. I felt her legs wrapping around my waist while I was laying on top of her. I always knew how much Bella wanted me but this was totally different. She was rubbing herself on me. I could feel her wet and hot pussy against my cock and then I was rubbing against her too. Grunting into her mouth while she moaned into mine.

-So… I think you missed me- I whispered as soon as she let me breathe again.

-Of course I missed you, too much- she breathed, looking down - did you miss me? – She asked through her lashes.

-of course I missed you, more than you can imagine. – We were still rubbing against each other and from time to time I or she were moaning at the sensations. - But I also missed your tight wet pussy- I whispered in her ear. I know how much she loves my dirty mouth.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly in my neck. I slowly reach down and slide my two fingers into her heat and just as I suspected wet and drenched for me. As always.

I'm rubbing her clit with my thumb while she meows in my ear; I'm licking her neck; then she grabs my hair and pulls. I grunt in her neck while she moaned softly into mine while rub her harder now but it's not enough. Without warning I remove my hand and she protests.

-shhh darling, I just want to taste you before I plunge my cock into your tight pussy.- I whispered, whilst going down on her,with that she melts into my mouth while I suck her. Fast and rough. She's with her hands on my hair pushing me down to her. I nibbled her clit and then she's gone. Cumming all over my tongue. Moaning my name over and over.

While she still gone, I take off my clothes so fast that I nearly tore them off. Without warning I spread her legs and pushed myself in her. We both moaned as she wrapped her legs around me. It feels like home again.

She's looking at me with those big eyes, while I'm moving I leaned down and kiss her gently now, there's no rush, well, there is but now we're together, and I have I lot to make up to do for going away for 3 weeks.

I grab her hips and thrust faster and she's from gasping to moaning while my own pleasure took over and nearly growling with my head laid back.

I could feel it as so could Bella she was getting tighter and wetter milking my cock. - Put your legs on the bed, baby, and bring yourself up to me- she complied right away with me still thrusting into her. She was lost in sensations. I wanted her to scream my name_ now._

I wet my thumb and rub her clit in the same pace as my thrusts, she yelped and bit her lip while she moaned through her lips.-cum for me, My Bella-I snarled

-oh god… Edward! – She was screaming my name on top of her lungs now, while I was grunting hers.

I was still in her, when I was done I laid on top of her with my head on her breasts. She was still moving her hips gently everytime and humming softly.

-oh my god… Edward…- she sighed.-you're gonna kill me. Between your cock, tongue and fingers I don't know what is better. - She was caressing my hair and I nearly purred, I was so relaxed.

I was still on top of her. Surrounded by her heat, never felt better. – I'm just gonna settle that you don't like them more than me and we're even.-I said with mock offense

-you silly man. How can you say that? I love you for who you are. Your cock, tongue and fingers that do magic are just a massive bonus- she giggled.

I lifted my head and stared at her. I think I'll never get bored of looking into those eyes that speak to me so clearly. She blinked and tilted her head onto one side.

-I love you Bella, so much- I said earnestly

She smiled- I know-she said smugly- but not as much I love you.

-Not possible- I said as I lifted her from the bed and sit her on top of me. I was now kneeling. The angle was just perfect. Just as the little devil clenched her muscles my cock twitched and hardened inside her as she bit her lip and hummed softly.

-now, as you may not remember, you didn't obey when I told you not to touch yourself, now did you?

She shaked her head still biting her lip.

-well, I'll make sure that you don't forget from now on.- I said into her ear while I plunge into her and lay on top of her grabbing both of her hands with one of mine, with my other hand I touch her lower lips, she was still so wet so that was even better. She was already moaning my name. She will learn.

/

_A/N: So what did you guys think? Too much? Not enough? Too whatever?_

_Thoughts? Suggestions? _

_Random babbler? Tell me _

_I'm gonna start posting a few more one-shots so you can stop by and let me know what you think._

_I have a story on the works, well two but I'm gonna post one first, obviously. The name is going to be "Wait, What?" so you can check it out when I post it. Is a fic that will be based in a minority on one of my favorites mangas so when you read it you tell me if you know it. It's not so famous but I absolutely loved it. Originally is T rated. But I wanted spice it up. That's why I said the minority. The story is ready I just have get it out of my head. _

_And my other story that is going to be a darker than the first one will be named "Fucking Perfect" is a Darkella story I'm kinda tired of darkward. Is a conflicted Bella, very different from what you are used to. But there's a reason behind it. I'll try to make it funny but I'll be dealing with dark themes so you are warned. I'm still stuck on the first few chapters. I wanna have at least 10 chapters before I post them. I'm still gonna write a few darkward too, probably one-shots. And a multichapter story too, is delicious to explore dark characters. _

_I have a lot of ideas and I can't wait to get them out and you guys tell me what you think. I want an honest answer that's why I'll be posting them here i got an account on twilighted too with same penname so stop by there too and come say hello _

_So now that I put the names out of my next stories don't try to steal it. That's just not cool. It took long time to find the right names for them so don't be an ass and try to take it from me. I try to stay original when it comes to names. I wander through all over to see if were similar names and I was happy to see that there were none so … you're warned and also the gender for my next story is also out in the open so DON'T STEAL IT!. That being said. Bye and gimme so feedback!_

_By the way SM owns it as much as I like to marry Edward she had him first. I'm just making them do naughty things. _


End file.
